Numb
by Jax vortex
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries but here goes: Jeremie has been working his socks off trying to cure Aelita from the virus, but then... the unthinkable happens... Rated for Romance in later chapters.
1. Code: Earth

**Numb**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Numb by Linkin Park but I do own this story!

Chapter One – Code: Earth 

A solemn person sat typing at his computer at Kadic college, he stopped when a knock was at his door, he spun around to see three familiar faces poke in through his door.

"You gonna stay in here all day Jeremie?" asked a blonde-haired boy with a purple streak through his hair, "I'll stay in here as long as it takes to fix Aelita's programming." He smiled, _That'll be the happiest day of my life... _

The three grinned, "Someone has a crush on Aelita!" the Japanese girl teased, "You might have something there Yumi..." the brown-haired boy said smiling. "Knock it off you guys, I'm doing this so when Aelita's out we can shut down Xana..." "...and you and Aelita can go on a date?" the blonde ended, Jeremie picked up a pillow and tossed it at him. Direct hit. "Score!" He laughed. 

Jeremie turned back to the computer and continued to type, he paused when he heard the bell ring, it was lunch-time. _I'll finish this later. _He got up and walked with the three to the lunch hall, "So what are you guys doing after lunch?" Jeremie asked. The brown-haired boy began to speak, "Well me and Odd were gonna go down to the park and play with Kiwi." "Yeah, Ulrich made that decision when he saw him pulling his clothes about. He's really hyperactive."

Yumi clicked her neck, "I'm gonna be at the park with the two, but doing some training, I haven't got a good workout in days!" She was right, they had been inside for over a week as it had been pouring down with rain...

At the lunch hall the four settled down on a secluded table in the corner. Odd began to chow down like a pig and soon was racing back-and-forth getting seconds, thirds, fourths and... well you know what comes after fourths... yes, you guessed it! A trip to the bathrooms to throw up for a couple of minutes.

He returned to the table shortly afterwards and sat down, Ulrich looked concerned, "Man you have got to eat more slowly, today it was just mashed potatoes, imagine if it was fish." At this Odd turned completely green and rushed to the bathrooms for the second time.

Yumi rolled her eyes, "Idiot..." she sighed. Jeremie giggled a little at the sight of Odd going completely green. "So what are you doing after lunch?" She asked him, Jeremie stopped for a second. "I'm going to try a new method of reversing the virus Xana infected into Aelita by re-routing the data into local memory." Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other wide-eyed. Jeremie rolled his eyes, "I'm going to try to remove the virus before destroying it. I believe that if I try to destroy it while it's in Aelita she could take a serious amount of damage or even be destroyed herself."

Ulrich and Yumi understood a bit more now but Yumi still had a question, "And just how do you plan on removing the virus?" Jeremie grinned. "By using-" he was cut off as a huge vine smashed down the ceiling on his table, "By surviving today!" He and the others got up and began to run through the flood of pupils fleeing for their lives. As they got outside Jeremie gawked in horror at the mass of vines covering their path to the passage to the factory.

"Quick! The boiler room!" Ulrich shouted as they spun around and headed back inside, Odd walked out of the bathroom as they passed it and Ulrich grabbed his hand, "Come on! We have to get to the factory!" They made it to the boiler room and they picked up their boards, and Jeremie took the lead on his scooter.

Halfway there Odd began to feel queasy again, he threw up all over the floor and his board slipped on it, he fell off and hit his head on the concrete floor. The other three stopped, "Odd!" Ulrich jumped off his board and ran to an unconscious Odd, "You guys go on to Lyoko! I'll get Odd to the hospital!" Yumi nodded and shoved Jeremie onwards to the factory...

When Jeremie was in position he got ready to virtualize Yumi, "Ok Yumi! I'm ready!" Yumi stepped into the scanner and the doors closed behind her, "Scanner Yumi, Transfer... Virtualization!"

Yumi's form slowly Virtualized in the Desert Area in Lyoko, "Ok I'm in Jeremie. Where's Aelita?" "Present." Aelita said as she walked out from behind a rock, "I found the tower it's not far from here." She and Yumi began to run towards a tower in the distance. Two Crabs arose out from behind them and began to chase them, Aelita gasped, "Don't worry Aelita, I got them!" Yumi jumped and spun around, throwing her Razor-sharp fan as she did, luckily it sliced one of them and she began to continue running.

She soon caught up to Aelita, "One down and one to go!" They ran through a tunnel and at the end Yumi skidded to a halt, she focused her mind and the tunnel collapsed in on the unlucky monster. "Yeah!" She and Aelita continued running and soon made it to the tower. Once inside Aelita typed in Code Lyoko, she closed her eyes waiting for everything to restart but nothing happened...

So what do you think? Please R&R, flames are allowed but please be nice!


	2. Aelita in the flesh?

**Numb**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Numb by Linkin Park but I do own this story!

Chapter Two – Aelita in the flesh?

Aelita tried typing it in again and she banged the screen, "Aelita what's wrong?" Jeremie said confused that nothing was happening, "Jeremie! The code isn't working!" Jeremie gasped, it had to be Xana, "Ok, I have an idea." He began typing away, "I'm gonna try to hack into the system to uncover the password!" He pressed enter and the word: Earth came up on the screen, "I got it Aelita it's... what?" He gasped again, "Earth..." "What Jeremie?" "The code's Earth! Xana must've found a way to change it to stop us from defeating one of his towers!" He concluded.

"Ok here it goes!" Aelita entered 'Earth' as the code and the screens around her began to flash, "What's going on Jeremie?" She screamed, this was weird and she hoped he had an answer. "I don't know Aelita... I don't know..." When he ended everything went white and she awoke in one of the scanners.

"Aelita? Aelita? Wake up." Jeremie helped her to her feet, Yumi was beside him, "What... what happened Jeremie?" "I don't know but the result is that you are here and Lyoko is destroyed." He smiled, "And... you are completely debugged." "What!" She almost tripped in surprise, "But that means... I can stay on Earth..." Jeremie nodded, "Oh Jeremie! This makes me so happy!" She hugged him tightly and he returned the hug. Yumi smiled behind them, she opened her mouth to speak but paused as she realised it was Aelita's moment of joy.

After a little while they walked into the elevator and went back upstairs, they headed back towards school. The one thing they didn't know was that the scanners opened one more time... as another person stepped out...

That night the gang met up in Jeremies dorm to have a small party, Odd was their; back in normal colour and with a bandage around his head. "Hey Odd, I'm glad to see you're ok after that terrible fall." Yumi smiled, happy that her friend was ok, "I still don't remember it too well... all I remember is falling on my back and then I woke up in the hospital with Ulrich by my bed." "The doctor said he was gonna be ok. "Ok?" I said. "He's never normal, let alone ok!"" At this everyone but Odd went into hysterical laughter.

"What can I say? I have a unique personality." Odd said happily, "Unique is the word Odd." Ulrich replied. Soon it was getting late, Odd and Ulrich went to their dorms and Yumi went home, "Aelita. Your staying at Yumi's right?" She nodded, "Allow me to walk you home." He said smoothly, "Ok, I'll be my pleasure." She said. He offered her his arm and after she took it they departed for Yumi's.

"Hey remember when I was first materialised you walked me home?" She asked, "Yeah, I remember. That was fun wasn't it?" She nodded, "We took photo's in the photo booth." He grabbed he hand and pulled her towards it, "Wanna do it again?" "Sure." After a few minutes in the booth of making faces they went out laughing to collect their photos. "I remember that well."

As they walked away another photo popped out, this one was the two but behind them was a sinister figure...

They approached Yumi's front gate, when Aelita stopped, "I bet you remember this too..." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips softly, for a couple of seconds they stood their just enjoying every moment. When they finally broke away she smiled and walked inside, "Thanks for walking me home Jeremie! Bye!" She closed the door.

Jeremie smiled and began to walk back to Kadic, about halfway there he stopped... someone or something... was following him...

I hoped you like the cliff hanger... evil me! Please R&R!


	3. Shadows are Painful

**Numb**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Numb by Linkin Park but I do own this story!

Chapter Three – Shadows are Painful 

The next morning Odd and Ulrich snuck into Jeremies room, Odd pulled back his covers to find... absolutely nothing? "What the...? Where's Jeremie?" Ulrich turned around to Odd, "Don't look at me dude, the last time I saw him was when... he walked... Aelita... home..." His words came to a halt as they raced towards the door...

Lying at the entrance to the school was a beaten-up Jeremie, "Oh my..." Ulrich and Odd just stared, Jeremie had a swollen-up bruise above his right eye and had a cut running from the very bottom of his other eye down his cheek. His arm was twisted weirdly and one of his trouser legs had been completely ripped off, his clothes were wet, muddy and torn and he had three huge claw marks down his back...

Ulrich slowly kneeled down beside Jeremie and spun around sharply, "ODD GET AN AMBULANCE HURRY!" Odd fumbled his hands to grab his phone, "Ambulance please! We're at Kadic college, my friend has been beaten up pretty badly! PLEASE HURRY!" Yumi and Aelita walked over to the three, "Hey guys, what's with all the shout-" Yumi cut herself off when she saw Jeremie, Aelita screamed in horror and knelt down behind him.

"JEREMIE!" She began to cry as the Ambulance came and put him on a stretcher and lifted him into the Ambulance, Aelita jumped in first and the others got in afterwards.

At the hospital Jeremie was rushed into the hospital, a doctor checked him over and he was put on a hospital bed in a lone room, the doctor came out and said they could enter, Aelita rushed in again before the others, she sat down on a seat beside his bed.

She stared at him with tears in her eyes, "Oh Jeremie, what happened to you?" She cried on his bedsheet. Yumi checked her watch about an hour later and saw it was getting on 10:30am. "Guys I gotta go, schools up." Odd and Ulrich left too. Leaving Aelita with Jeremie.

Jeremie began to open his eyes to see Aelita next to him, "Aelita...?" "Jeremie?" She lifted her head for a little while to see if he was awake, "Jeremie!" She buried her head in his covers to cry again for a few minutes, he stroked her hair to comfort her, "Aelita, I'm ok." He said slowly, "Jeremie, what happened?" "I...I..." He stopped and took a deep breath, "This is how it happened..."

"I was going back to school after walking you home. All of a sudden a shadow leapt forth and began to attack me." "But Jeremie, I thought shadows had no physical form, how could it do this to you?" "I don't know Aelita but after it hit me above the eye everything went black and I woke up here."

Aelita began to cry again, "Princess what's wrong?" "I just hate seeing you like this, all beat up and everything. Who could be so merciless to do this to you? Who could be so relentless to inflict so much pain to you?" Jeremie closed his eyes and breathed deeply again. "Ah, here you are." Said a doctor walking into Jeremie's room.

"You have many major wounds and seem to have a broken arm. You also have lost a lot of blood. Fortunately you will survive." "You sure?" Aelita asked the doctor, "I'm sure." He said shortly before walking out of the room.

"Aelita you'd better get to school. You don't want to be late." "But Jeremie, what if you get worse? What if you..." She paused as a single tear dropped from her eye. "Princess I'll be fine... I promise." He leaned towards her, seeing what he was trying to do she leaned in towards him so he wouldn't have to sit up and kissed him for a couple of seconds, "Ok Jeremie, I'll head for school, but if anything happens I'm coming straight here." She got up and headed for school.

When she approached the gates she noticed she'd forgot her bag. It had been left out and it had started to rain. He backpack was muddy and wet.

She stepped into her current class and took her seat, the teacher called her over and spoke to her privately, "Yumi informed the principal about Jeremie, he told all the staff so if at any time you need to leave the lesson you may."

Aelita nodded to the teacher and took her seat. The bell rung a couple of minutes later, "Ok! Lunch time everybody!" Aelita slowly got up and walked to the door, _I hope he's alright... _

She shortly met up with Odd, Ulrich and Yumi, they took their seats by a window and they all began to eat lunch. Some things never change, Odd ate too much again and rushed to the bathroom. "Hey, what happened to the other loser?" Sissy asked harshly. "In his room playing with his little games I suppose." She walked off, Aelita felt an emotion she had never known she'd feel; anger...

Yumi hugged her for support, "Aelita are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine..." She said quietly. In reality she was depressed beyond all means. Jeremie was in the hospital, Her bag was all dirty, and Sissy was really starting to get her ticked.

Then what she feared would happen, happened. Yumi's phone rang, "Something bad happened to Jeremie. We have to get to the hospital now!"

OOOOOO! What happened to Jeremie? I'm evil, Cliff hangers are really my style! Please R&R!


	4. Jeremie's Operation

**Numb**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Numb by Linkin Park but I do own this story!

Chapter Four – Jeremie's Operation 

The gang rushed into Jeremie's hospital room, his heart rate was really slow, a doctor was writing down things on a notepad. He looked up from it and saw the four. "Please sit down." Aelita sat down by Jeremie's bed and the others took seats at the side of the room, she could see Jeremie crying out in pain, clutching at his heart. Tears began to swell up in her eyes.

"I regret to tell you that we accidentally overlooked an injury caused to one of his ribs, it's broken and has..." He closed his notebook, "...squeezed his heart." He pushed his glasses up his face, "We have given him several painkillers but nothing is taking any effect." Aelita began to cry and Ulrich stood up and walked over to him, "Is there anything you can do to help him? Anything that could give him a chance of survival? Anything at all?" The doctor flicked his notepad open, "There is one thing..."

"We can attempt an operation to remove the rib and then fix it back in it's correct position. But it's mighty risky..." "Why's that?" Odd asked, he was kind of clueless about medical procedures, "Because if we remove the rib there is a chance that we wouldn't be able to put his heart in the right position, fortunately the rib didn't break through the heart's flesh. If it did there would be a 0 chance of survival, I'd say his chances at the moment of survival are 50."

Aelita looked up, her face was red and stained from crying, "Please do all you can to help him." "Well we are, his parents agreed to the operation and we will begin this afternoon at 3:00." Aelita checked her watch, it was 12:00, "Why can't you start now?" "We are on a tight schedule miss, we have other patients to see to as well as your friend."

The others sat there and waited for the whole three hours, Aelita cried the whole time, she had little hope that Jeremie would survive. No matter how much the others tried to convince her she didn't believe them. Jeremie tried to tell her it'd be ok but every time he tried to talk he screamed in pain, which caused Aelita to cry more, so Jeremie stayed quiet.

It approached 3:00 and three doctors came in and put him on a stretcher, they wheeled him through to Surgery and applied anaesthetics, Aelita and the others waited outside, the operation took about two hours, a doctor walked out of the room and lowered his mask. "The operation was inconclusive, we were able to fix his rib and heart but it isn't at normal beat, we will have to wait to see if his heart rate returns to normal, he'll be able to survive with his current heart rate for about 24 hours." The doctors wheeled him back through to his room.

The four scrambled into his room and Aelita took her normal seat by his bed. They sat in silence for a couple of hours, Yumi checked her watch, it was 9:00pm. "Guys I've got to go. I'll be back in the morning." "Yeah me too." "And me." Odd and Ulrich said. They left and Yumi waited by the door, "You coming Aelita?" Aelita didn't move, "Ok, I'll be back tomorrow." She said shortly before walking out of the door.

Aelita sat there for what seemed like hours and she rested her head on his bed. _Please wake up Jeremie, please just wake up, please please... _She begged in her head, tears built up in her eyes and dripped down her cheeks and off her chin, "Jeremie, please wake up." She got comfortable leaning on his bed and cried herself to sleep...

watery eyes I hope you liked it. sniff Please R&R!


	5. Love Awakens

**Numb**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Numb by Linkin Park but I do own this story!

Chapter Five – Love Awakens 

i I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
feeling so faithless  
lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
put under the pressure  
of walking in your shoes  
(caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
every step that I take is another mistake to you i

Aelita awoke to a song on the radio next to Jeremie's bed, Jeremie's heart rate hadn't changed and Aelita was becoming more and more hopeless...

i 

_I've   
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you _ i _  
_

Aelita closed her eyes again, strangely she swore she felt a hand stroke her hair, she spun around expecting Yumi, Odd or Ulrich to be there, but no one was there...

i 

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
holding too tightly  
afraid to lose control  
cause everything that you thought I would be  
has fallen apart right in front of you _  
i 

Aelita heard a beeping sound and she spun around to see Jeremie sitting up with his heart rate normal... "Aelita... what are you doing here?" "I stayed here over night to make sure you were ok, I couldn't bear it if something happened to you!"

i 

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
every step that I take is another mistake to you   
(caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
and every second I waste is more than I can take  
i 

"That's really sweet Aelita, thank you, but why me? I never knew you cared so much." "Well... I... I..." but before she could finish Jeremie pressed his lips against hers...

i 

I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there   
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you  
i 

Aelita's head was spinning, Jeremie's lips were soft and loving, she gasped for air and then they continued to kiss, Jeremie smiled...

i 

But I know  
I may end up failing too  
but I know  
you were just like me  
with someone disappointed in you   
i 

Eventually they broke away, Aelita smiled, "I love you..." "I love you too Aelita..."

i 

I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there   
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you  
i 

They finally admitted it! YAY! Please R&R as usual!


	6. Truth begin to be Told

**Numb**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Numb by Linkin Park but I do own this story!

Chapter Six – Truth begin to be Told 

It was 8:00am and school was about to start, the gang (except Jeremie who was still in hospital) took their seats in their first class of the day; Science. The bell rung to signal the start of a new day.

"So how's Jeremie?" Odd whispered to Aelita, she turned around, "He's recovering quite well, the doctors did a full analysis and they say that this time he has no further injuries." She smiled, "Are you sure he's ok?" Yumi asked, "I'm sure, there are ways a person can tell if someone else is ok or not." "Like how well they kiss?" Aelita blushed at this, "Oh look, she's redder than a cherry!" the gang began to laugh.

"All right! Settle down everyone!" The class continued to talk over the teachers voice, she took a deep breath and... "SETTLE DOWN!" The whole class went pin-drop silent. "Ok, class we have a new student joining us today."

A boy walked into the room, He wore all black and had a long black coat running to his knees, his hair was raven black and he had a scar down one cheek, "This is- " The student raised his hand, cutting off her voice, "Yami, my name is Yami." He walked to the back of the class and took a seat beside the window.

Later on after Science class it was time for a short recess. The gang took their usual hangout under the big tree in the corner of the grounds, "It's good to know Jeremie survived the operation. It would've been terrible to lose a team member..." Odd said, "My question is how'd he get like that?" Ulrich questioned, "I don't know, maybe it was a serial killer. You know the type of person who attacks at random without any regard for their victims." Yumi answered.

Aelita shrugged, "All that matters is that he's safe and healthy." The others agreed, "Did you see that new kid, you know Yami, he has this evil thing about him..." "It's probably just his taste in clothing. You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover you know Aelita." Odd said, "I know, but I still don't trust that kid..."

Recess ended and they went into the next class, after school they went to visit Jeremie. "Hi Jeremie!" Aelita said happily, "Hey you guys, the doctors say I will be out in two days. They said apart from the broken rib and arm I had no other serious injury. I'll have to have it in a sling though." Aelita looked at him confused, "Your rib?" the other four laughed, then Yumi spoke, "No, his arm!" "Oh ok."

Ulrich handed him a tin, "What's this?" Jeremie asked, it was his turn to be confused, "A little present." Jeremie opened it, inside was a pad of paper and some question sheets. "It's from Miss Hertz. It's todays work that you missed." The others went into hysterical laughter, typical of Miss Hertz to make sure her top student was up to date on all his work.

Jeremie rolled his eyes and said a very unconvincing "Thank you." to Ulrich. "Hey, at least the other teachers didn't give you any work!" "I'd better get it done now actually. The sooner the better." "Ok, I think we all need to head home anyway." "Ok, see you guys tomorrow." The gang left Jeremie to do his work.

Kind of a boring chapter I know but I thought I'd better throw it in. The next one will be more exciting, I promise! R&R Please!


	7. Darkness and Light

**Numb**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Numb by Linkin Park but I do own this story!

Chapter Seven – Darkness and Light 

The following day started more or less the same as the one before, with the exception of Odd sleeping in, which cost Ulrich a lot of free time. "Odd you idiot! Because of you we are gonna miss class!" "It wasn't my fault!" "I don't know, you stayed up all night listening to that music of your!" "Erm... you got me there..." He laughed.

They jumped the stairs and Ulrich checked his watch, "Odd, we have ten seconds!" Odd tripped over and Ulrich continued running, "It's every man for himself!" He made it into the classroom, "Hurry Odd! You have three... two... one..." Odd skidded into the classroom. "TIME!" The bell then rung and Odd did a little victory dance. "I beat the clock, oh yeah!" "Mr Della Robbia! Please take your seat!" The class went into unstoppable laughter.

Odd took his seat with the others, "I didn't mean for that to happen." He whispered, he should've not bothered as his friends were still giggling. "Typical..."

"Class we have another student joining us today." A girl with blonde hair and white clothes walked into the classroom, "My name is Awai. I hope I get to be friends with all of you." She did a little bow and took a seat at the front of the classroom.

After class the four took a spot beside the shed and began chatting, "Hey I just realised something about the two new kids, Yami means Darkness and Awai means light..." The others stared at Yumi blankly, she sighed and rolled her eyes, "It is Japanese. I think it has something to do with Xana-" "But how can that be? Xana is destroyed remember?" Aelita cut in.

"That's true but still it seems too much to be a coincidence..." Odd said, Ulrich began to speak, "Well I say whatever happens we stay away from Yami, he seems a little strange..." Ulrich stared over at him, he was sitting in a secluded corner of the grounds under a tree fiddling with a video camera, "See what I mean?"

"Leave him alone Ulrich, he's a typical loner. Still the sort of person you wouldn't want to meet in a dark street though." Sissy walked over to them and began to try to flirt with Ulrich, "So Ulrich, you decided that you want to go out on a date with me yet?" Ulrich laughed, "What's so funny?" Sissy questioned, "You! You are completely pathetic trying to flirt with me." "Well no more than Aelita over there, she's always trying to act weak to get more boys around her!" At this Odd walked forwards, "Leave Aelita out of this. She didn't do any-" Aelita stepped forwards and motioned for Odd to stop.

"Sissy, why do you seem to pick on me?" Sissy grinned, "So you can speak, well to answer your question, I play mind games, you keep me entertained." Aelita frowned, "Well I'd like you to stop." "Really? Is that the case now? Well who's gonna make me?" "If you don't leave me alone I will." "What? How? You are just a loser like the others and that other no-show Jeremie. I don't see how you can." At this Aelita began to feel more anger, "I'm no loser, neither are the others." Sissy grinned, she knew Aelita was ticked and she thought it'd be funny to continue...

Then she had an idea, she decided to hit her where it hurt, "Where is that no-show Jeremie anyway? What a slacker, disappearing like this to skip school for three days." Herb and Nick behind her giggled, "He's probably afraid to come to school because he's a loser!" She started to laugh really hard. Aelita was trying to hold her anger but was struggling. "What are you gonna do now? You gonna cry?"

Sissy grinned evily, "I always knew Jeremie was a wimp but I didn't know you were too!" That was the final straw, Aelita landed a punch on Sissys cheek and sent her flying by a meter. Then she broke down in tears and ran off to cry somewhere. Sissy ran off to her dads office to tell on Aelita, Herb and Nick made a quick exit off the scene and the others ran after Aelita.

When Aelita came to a halt beside a tree she sat by it and cried into her knees. The others stood beside it waiting for her to calm down. "Oh that Sissy! She thinks she's soooo pretty and smart when she's just a... a... a bully!" She cried for a few more minutes then the bell went. "Calm down Aelita, so you lost your cool. Big deal. Sissy drives us crazy but she really gave you a hard time."

During the next class Sissy came in late and handed a note to Miss Hertz, "Aelita, you're wanted in the principals office." Aelita slowly got up and walked there dragging her feet along. When she arrived there she knocked on the door then entered. The principal asked her to take a seat.

"Aelita, I have been informed that at recess you attacked Sissy." "But... that's not true sir... I..." "The evidence is on Sissy's face, a swollen up bruise. That proves it." "Sir, you don't know my side of the story, I was talking to my friends and-" "Decided to attack my daughter." Aelita began to cry again, "What? No! I didn't she annoyed me and-" "You lashed out for no reason. I'm sorry Aelita but you will be suspended and that's final!"

Another knock was on the door and Yami entered, "Young man, you don't have an appointment. Return to class now." "Wait. I have something you might want to see." He took a video tape out of his pocket and interted it into a Tv in the corner. After switching it on the tape played...

Begin Video

"So Ulrich, you decided that you want to go out on a date with me yet?" Ulrich laughed, "What's so funny?" Sissy questioned, "You! You are completely pathetic trying to flirt with me." "Well no more than Aelita over there, she's always trying to act weak to get more boys around her!" At this Odd walked forwards, "Leave Aelita out of this. She didn't do any-" Aelita stepped forwards and motioned for Odd to stop.

"Sissy, why do you seem to pick on me?" Sissy grinned, "So you can speak, well to answer your question, I play mind games, you keep me entertained." Aelita frowned, "Well I'd like you to stop." "Really? Is that the case now? Well who's gonna make me?" "If you don't leave me alone I will." "What? How? You are just a loser like the others and that other no-show Jeremie. I don't see how you can." At this Aelita began to feel more anger, "I'm no loser, neither are the others." Sissy grinned, she knew Aelita was ticked and she thought it'd be funny to continue...

Then she had an idea, she decided to hit her where it hurt, "Where is that no-show Jeremie anyway? What a slacker, dissapearing like this to skip school for three days." Herb and Nick behind her giggled, "He's probably afraid to come to school because he's a loser!" She started to laugh really hard. Aelita was trying to hold her anger but was struggling. "What are you gonna do now? You gonna cry?"

Sissy grinned evily, "I always knew Jeremie was a wimp but I didn't know you were too!" That was the final straw, Aelita landed a punch on Sissys cheek and sent her flying by a meter. Then she broke down in tears and ran off to cry somewhere.

End Video

Yami smiled, "I think that just about clears thing up."

"Aelita, I... I... I should've listened to you. I'm sorry for not listening to you first. Sissy provoked you and it probably pushed you to your limits with Jeremie as he is and all. I can understand why you reacted how you did and I guess if I was in your position I would've too. I'm really sorry." Aelita wiped off a tear and smiled lightly, "It's ok. Sissy's insults got to me and I lost it." "I'll see that daughter of mine gets what she deserves!" He turned around, "Thank you Yami-" He stopped, Yami was gone...

You like? Sissy finally got it! WOOOOOO! Reviews are much appreciated!


	8. White is Black

**Numb**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Numb by Linkin Park but I do own this story!

Chapter Eight – White is Black 

The following day the gang visited Jeremie once again, "Hi you guys! I have some good news, tomorrow morning I will be returning to Kadic!" "That's great Jeremie!" Odd grinned, Aelita hugged Jeremie without thinking and he returned the hug, they let go when they remembered the others were behind them, "A couple of lovebirds eh?" They both blushed bright red, "Now they're a couple of cherries!" Yumi joked as she, Ulrich and Odd broke into laughter.

"Hey you should've seen what she did to Sissy." Odd said between giggles, "She left a bruise right here..." Odd pointed to his right cheek, "She deserved it though, Sissy was insulting all of us. She got what she deserved though..." The other two laughed, Aelita frowned, "Its not like I wanted to hit her though. I had this horrible feeling inside that drove me to hit her." Jeremie smiled, "It's called anger Aelita, it's a common emotion to have but usually you need to try to keep cool."

The following day they returned to school, Jeremie said he wanted to meet Yami to thank him for backing up Aelita, but they didn't see him until lunch time...

"Hey are you Yami?" Jeremie asked, his arm still in a sling, "Yeah, can I help you?" "I just wanted to thank you for helping my friend out yesterday." "Who?" "Aelita? You remember her right?" "Oh yeah, the girl who punched Sissy so hard she flew a meter! I remember her." "Well thank you." "Ah it was nothing, just doing you a favor again." "Well thanks Yami, I'll be see you later." He began to walk away and then stopped. "Wait a sec, what do you mean... again?" "Nothing." Jeremie shrugged and walked off.

Jeremie caught up to the others, "Hey look! This new girl, Awai is really getting a lot of attention." Awai was surrounded by lots of boys, Yumi smiled, "She won't have a hard time finding a date for the dance." "She's really stealing my spotlight." A voice came from behind them, Ulrich nodded, "Yeah she- WHA...?" Sissy was standing behind him, "Before you say anything no I am not here to bug you, I just think there is something weird about that girl..." Aelita glanced towards her friendly and she backed down in fear. "I wonder what's up with her?" Aelita said confused, "She's scared of you!" Odd began to laugh, he'd never seen Sissy so afraid of one of his friends before.

Jeremie turned to Aelita, "Hey um... Aelita?" "Yes Jeremie?" "Speaking of the dance it will be coming up soon and I was wondering if you'd-" "like to go with you? I'd be happy to." Jeremie smiled, Aelita loved seeing him smile, it was so warm and comforting.

The following day Odd actually got up early, he had heard something coming from the dorm next door and shivered in fear, "Who... Who's there?" He got up slowly and poked Ulrich until he was awake, "Ulrich! Ulrich! There's someone just outside and they're making weird noises." "Go back to sleep Odd, it's probably just Sissy trying to freak you out and I must say that she's doing a good job." At this Odd straightened out and crept to the door, _Sissy can't scare me! _He thought.

He peeked outside and there was what appeared to be a rag floating in mid-air spray painting on the wall. A strange sight unless you saw that it had written: THE PRINCIPAL SUCKS BY ODD.

Odd poked Ulrich until he was awake, "What now Odd?" "Nothing except that there's a rag floating outside spray painting." "Oh great..."

Ulrich and Odd burst through the door, the rag gave a slow roar and began to float away, "AFTER IT!" They ran full pelt towards it and tackled it like a bunch of rugby players. "GOT YOU!" The rag slithered out from under them and disappeared round the corner. By the time the duo had got up it was too late and had vanished.

"Oh he got away!" Odd said sadly, "Now look at all this spray-paint. We got to clear it up before someone finds out and thinks we did it."

Odd ran into the kitchen downstairs, grabbed a bucket of water and two sponges and started cleaning.

When about half of it was off Jim came around the corner and saw the two. "What'd you think you're doing?" "Cleaning off someone's graffiti. Someone tried to frame me but we decided to clean it off." Odd said cleaning off the last bit of his name, "Wait! How do I know it's not your work?" "Because if it was I wouldn't be cleaning it off right now?" "Well... um... yeah I suppose..." "Thank you." Odd said cleaning off the last bit.

At lunchtime the two told the rest of the gang about the floating rag. "Hang on... that sounds a lot like the shadow that attacked me..." "Doubt it. A rag could only do that if it used fabric strengthener." Odd said and began to laugh at his own joke. Jeremie turned to Aelita, "Hey um, I can't wait until the dance on Friday. I was thinking afterwards we could." "Go out somewhere?" Jeremie smiled, he was a bit tired of Aelita finishing his sentences but at the same time he thought it really sweet that she knew him that well.

"Would you want to?" "Sure." Aelita grinned; _Jeremie is definitely back to his old self..._

Well I'll skip two days forwards to the dance for the next chapter. Please R&R! It's all that keeps my Fanfic alive!


	9. Dance of Darkness

**Numb**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Numb by Linkin Park but I do own this story!

Chapter Nine – Dance of Darkness 

Soon Friday came around the corner and it was time for the dance. "Ready to go Aelita?" Yumi asked, "You bet! The boys are supposed to be here to pick us up any minute." Yumi and Aelita walked downstairs to wait for the boys. Five minutes later they arrived, "Sorry we're a bit late. Odd was hungry so we stopped by the fish n' chips for him to grab a bite." "It's okay, just typical Odd." Yumi laughed.

Jeremie walked out from behind Odd and offered her his arm, "You ready princess?" He grinned, "Yeah, let's roll." She said shortly before taking his arm and being led out of Yumi's house. "I hope you enjoy this evening Aelita, I thought we could go to the park afterwards." "That'd be great." She said shyly.

The gang stepped inside the school. "WOW THE MUSIC'S LOUD!" Aelita held her head; it was a bit loud for her taste. A bit was underexaggerating. It was so loud you could hear the base beat from Yumi's house. Jeremie put a finger in his ear, "You said it or rather, SHOUTED IT!" "WHAT?" "NOTHING." "COME ON!" She pulled Jeremie outside.

"What were you trying to say?" "Nothing important." "Jeremie?" "Yes?" "You mind if we skip the dance? It hurts my head real bad." "It's called a headache Aelita. Come on, lets go to the park."

Jeremie and Aelita walked into the park, "Hey Jeremie, we don't have to miss the dance." "Huh?" Aelita held him close and they started dancing in the park, "But what if someone see's us?" Jeremie said worriedly, "What if someone sees us?" Aelita laughed, "Wouldn't you be embarrassed?" "There's nothing embarrassing about dancing with the man I love." Jeremie blushed, "Man? Aw shucks!" They both began to laugh...

They danced ballroom-style long into the night. Aelita and Jeremie eventually got tired and sat down by the lake. Jeremie looked at Aelita, her eyes gazed into the moon. _I wonder what she's thinking about right now... _Her emerald eyes flickered in the moonlight.

"Aelita?" "Yes Jeremie?" "Do you think It'll always be like this, being friends?" "I thought we were much more than friends Jeremie." "We are Aelita."

Jeremie stroked her hair gently and she put her arms around his neck, their lips pressed together firmly. Aelita twirled his blonde hair inbetween her fingers as he ran his fingers through her pink hair, the kiss lasted for twenty seconds before they had to break away for air. "That was amazing..." "Yeah."

Then they sat smiling at each other until dawn began to break...

It's weird I'm not really a romantic person. Oh well! Please R&R!


	10. End of Xana: The truth revealed

**Numb**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Numb by Linkin Park but I do own this story!

Chapter Ten – End of Xana: The truth revealed 

The happy couple walked down to Kadic, they hadn't slept all night. As they approached the front gate Jeremie stopped, "Aelita look!" A hole had been blown in the side of Kadic. As if a bomb had been planted there. Jeremie and Aelita ran inside. The other three gang members lay there on the floor.

"Jeremie." Ulrich breathed, "What... What happened here Ulrich?" "I don't exactly know... all I remember is after dancing I went to get a drink, as I approached the table It exploded..." Jeremie flicked out his cell phone, "Hospital please. Hurry, we are at Kadic school. A bomb has been set off and there are quite a few injuries. No none seem to look serious but... ok." He put it away. "The abulances will be here in quite a while."

"Hey at least one good thing can come out of this..." Odd said, "What's that?" "Schools canceled for the next little while." The gang laughed as much as their beaten bodies could. The bomb may have not have killed anyone but it had done a major load of damage to the wall.

"But who could've planted it?" "Anyone who came here and left could've done it. That means there are only four people; You, Aelita, Yami and Awai." "Well me and Aelita were out at the park all night. If you don't believe me ask anyone nearby who saw us dancing!" Jeremie and Aelita blushed.

"That means only Yami and Awai could've planted that bomb." Lots of Paramedics entered the room and began putting the students and teachers on stretchers. One paramedic took out his phone, "We are gonna need backup. Get me about twenty Ambulances. YES TWENTY! This is no joke, an entire school was hit by the blast." He put it away and continued to help the others.

After they got everyone to the hospital Aelita and Jeremie decided they could do whatever for the next week. Everyone would be in hospital recovering until then. Jeremie remembered his time in hospital as he still had his arm in a sling.

"Aelita I'd like to find out who did this." He said walking into the school grounds, "We know it was either Yami or Awai." "I know who did this." Awai stepped out from behind a tree. "You do? Go on, tell us." "Yami did it." "But what evidence do you have?" "I saw him plant the bomb." "Really? Then why didn't you tell someone." "I was busy." "Busy doing what? Admit it, you planted it didn't you!"

"Grrrrr... fine. I admit it! I did plant the bomb... but that's not all I did..." "What is that supposed to mean." "I am the shadow that attacked you on the street, I am the rag who spray-painted the wall and I am the planter of the bomb!" Jeremie gasped at this. "I AM XANA!" Suddenly Awai began to mutate into a tall pitch-black human, it had no face. In the place where it's face should've been was the Xana symbol...

It threw forwards one of it's hands which stretched, Jeremie shoved Aelita to one side and narrowly missed it himself. "Run Aelita! Run!" Jeremie helped her up and they entered the school. "I know a place we can hide Aelita! This way! He said entering the kitchen." Meanwhile Xana had entered the building and just as Jeremie an Aelita hid he opened the door...

"Compute... search function... activate..." It walked over to the cupboards and put its long black fingers on the rim of the door, Aelita started crying silently as she knew it was getting closer, Xana then suddenly jolted and ripped off the doors. There was nothing in them...

Jeremie picked up a rusty knife under his foot and jumped out of the cupboard. Aelita got out behind him and quietly they edged towards the door. Xana heard a creak and span around, Jeremie tossed the knife. Xana's stomach made a hole in the center so the knife passed right through it. Then Jeremie and Aelita bolted out of the door...

"Compute... chase function... activate..." Xana said as he was running after them, they turned a corner and ran up a flight of stairs, all the while Xana was gaining on them. Jeremie was beginning to run out of breath. They approached a door at the top of the stairs and Jeremie attempted to open it... it was stuck.

Xana began up the flight of stairs and Jeremie began to sweat in fear. "C'mon! Open!" He kept trying, "Aelita help me out!" She nodded as they both stepped back, "On the count of three..." Aelita gulped and heard Xana coming around the corner, "One..." Jeremie was sweating harder now. "Two..." Xana burst around the corner. "THREE!" Aelita and him barged the door as hard as they could and fell through, they realised they were on the schools roof and there was no other way down. Aelita and Jeremie backed into a corner, "Now what do we do?" Xana stepped onto the roof, "Compute... destroy function... activate..."

He slowly crept towards them to make sure they wouldn't escape and as he got to be about two meters away he stopped and turned around, there was someone else here... someone he had a score to settle with...

Yami was standing on the edge of the building gazing out into the city, "So Xana, we meet again. How fitting that when your reign of terror falls you will literally fall..." "Yami?" Jeremie whispered, Xana's eyes glowed redder than before and he charged Yami, Yami backflipped over the top of him and drew a sword hidden in the back of his coat. "I WILL STOP YOU! YOU WILL NOT TAKE ANY MORE LIVES OR CAUSE ANY MORE PAIN!"

Xana's hand materialised a sword out of it. It clutched it tightly and charged at Yami, It began to swing the sword wildly, Yami kept blocking every blow but he was getting weaker by the minute, he needed help. Xana was about to finish him too, as it held Yami down on the edge of the building.

"He needs help... it's time I stepped in." Jeremie ran towards Xana and with it completely busy with Yami it didn't see him coming. Jeremie ran into it and shoved it over the edge, it fell, no one could survive a fall like that, not even a bloodthirsty computer virus.

Jeremie helped Yami up, "You did well kid. Xana ain't coming back and this time, it's gone for good." Aelita ran over to Jeremie to hug him, "My hero!" Jeremie turned and blushed, "Knock it off Aelita!" He said happily, "The real hero here is-" He turned around, "Yami?" Yami was gone...

"I'm glad it's finally over, if Xana had got you I don't know what I would've done..." Jeremie whispered, "Me too Jeremie, me too..." Jeremie grinned and pulled her close, they began to kiss passionately, she pulled away for a second, took off Jeremie's glasses and put them in his pocket, "Now where were we?"

Jeremie and Aelita began to make out again, Jeremie's mind flooded with thoughts of what would've happened if Aelita had been destroyed, Aelita began to run her fingers through his hair again and she twirled them inbetween her fingers. She remembered the fun they had last night and smiled, his arms slid under hers and held her closer, finally they broke away. "I love you Aelita." "I love you too Jeremie." Then they began to hold each other close again...

_I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you_

Sorry that's the last chapter! I'm out of ideas for the time being so I won't be writing any more storied unless I come up with something. For the last time ever in this story... Please R&R!


End file.
